


Acquiescence

by TheConfusedTissue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Hank Anderson, Detective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, My First Fanfic, Parent Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, SO MANY TAGS!!, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConfusedTissue/pseuds/TheConfusedTissue
Summary: While searching in a CyberLife tower, Connor finds an RK800 model and decides to take him home. After convincing Hank to also take him in (Because damn those puppy eyes!!!), they being their journey as the trash cop family. Sadly, all good thinks come to an end, and even they are no exception. Some anti-android protesters have gotten more coordinated, and are putting their plan into action.





	1. New addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I'll try to upload another chapter soon. Anyways, I would love to hear what you think about it.

Connor walked towards the shut down CyberLife facility, the towers looming above him. After androids gained freedom, Elijah Kamski became the CEO of CyberLife and has closed many of it's facilities. However, in Kamski's absence, Amanda did make a few changes to the company post android rights, so he asked the DPD for help. Fowler assigned Connor to clear it out since the android knew the most about the company in the DPD, and because he wasn't nearly as busy as the other officers due to legal problems against androids being able to work still being sorted out..

He comes across the door and easilly removes the lock, straightening his already perfect tie out of habit and stepping inside. It's dark, but that's not a problem. Connor doesn't bother to dust the snow off of his shoes before he marches onwards, leaving a trail of melting snow behind him as he goes. His footsteps echo through the empty halls eerily, and Connor would be lying if he didn't say he was slightly anxious. The offices, storage areas, and various other rooms from floors 1-38 are already cleared out thanks to Kamski setting the androids under his control free, but Connor double checks them just in case. The rest of the floors he searches are empty of people too, but the building is still filled with furniture, making the place feel abandoned. As Connor reaches the final floor, he hesitates. Sure, there's other floors he was restricted access to before he became a deviant, but this one is different. This entire floor belonged to the CEO of CyberLife.. Meaning that while he was wholly machine, it belonged to Amanda..

Connor suppresses the urge to turn around and tell Fowler to get someone else as he pushes forwards, walking through the halls and checking each room. They've all got specific purposes; Some are for coding, others are for testing models, there's even a break room and a gym (both were created when Kamski first made CyberLife). He gets to the 7th room on the floor, and goes inside just like he did with all the others, but once inside he stops.

Another set of eyes stare back at him. Connor blinks a few times, at first thinking he's staring at a mirror, but he soon realizes this is not the case. Yes, the face is the same, but that's about where the similarities stop. His outfit is different, he's also taller than Connor, but that's not what makes him step away from the figure. No, what sets Connor on edge is this figures eyes. Where his are a warm brown designed to calm down the target in a hostage negotiation, the look-alike has blue eyes. 

Those eyes, those damn eyes. Had he seen them on a passing stranger, he would have stopped what he was doing to talk to the person and make sure they were okay. But he doesn't see them on a stranger, he sees them on himself, and it scares him. And what's so scary about them? They're just eyes, right? No. No, this stranger is staring at him with something that he's never seen on a living person before. Cold, emotionless, dead eyes. Like a blue wasteland, there is nothing but emptiness in them.


	2. New names

Hank pulls a beer out of the fridge, not hesitating to open it and take several large gulps. With the beer in hand, Hank walks across the kitchen and sits at the table. Across from him is two people, the android he has come to see as a son, and some cheap knockoff. 

He opens the bottle, taking a sip and staring at the blue eyed devil. Connor clears his throat and shifts, sensing the tension. The kid speaks. "Lieutenant.."

"For fucks sake, call me by my name! What is it?" Hank glances at Connor, and in that glance alone, he knows he's already lost. Connor is staring at him with wide, sad eyes. Hank tries his best to keep his tough and stern glare, but it cracks. He sighs and looks down "Damn it Connor.. Fine! We're keeping him!

"Thank you, lieutenant!" Connor grins, looking at his copy. 

"Yeah yeah, don't get all gushy on me." Hank looks back at the copy. "What are we gonna call you?"

The RK900 blinks "I am Connor, the android sent by-"

"Yeah, I get that." Hank waves his hand dismissively, taking another sip of his cheap beer. "CyberLife named you that, but I already have to handle one Connor living in my fucking house. Come up with a different name."

The RK900 furrows his brows, deciding "I'm not sure what I should be called. You decide" 

Hank shakes his head and laughs "Fuck no, I'm not good with that shit. Connor, you decide."

Connor looks deep in thought, then he grins and says "What about Nines?"

"Nines.." His copy tests the word out, then he looks up at Hank. The RK900, Nines nods slowly. "New name recognized"

Connor grins, instantly going on a rant about introducing him to Markus and about what he plans to do with this... Nines. Hank groans, running a hand down his face "What have I gotten myself into..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nines is now a part of the family. I get it that Hank accepting him so quickly is a bit out of character, but bear with me for a little while. He trusts Connor's decision, and he figures that this is a temporary set up until Nines can get a place of his own. Any how, I'll post soon!... Hopefully.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes his friend to Jericho, and we get to see things from Nines's point of view.

Connor grins, the snow crunching under his light steps. He seems to sway a little, almost as if his excitement has overflowed past just a little pep in his step. Nines purses his lips, a small frown forming. An RK800 model should not look so.. Lively. They were meant for negotiating, detaining, and if the circumstances call for it, eliminating. Out of all of that, they were not meant to be so joyous. Connor, in Nines' eyes, was too much like a human. He decides to bring up the unnatural behavior with Connor later.

 As they enter the room, Connor seems to tense slightly. Nines guesses that this is because he used to hunt deviants, so being in a room full of them would be awkward, to say the least. The brief moment of hesitation passes, and Connor goes back to almost skipping his way through the building. He waves at a few androids as they pass, and Nines just keeps his head down. It would be best if he could avoid drawing attention for the duration of them being here, but that would be a near impossible task. Already he can hear them murmuring, see them glancing his way, and feel their attention turn onto him... He doesn't like it. 

Nines looks up, ignoring them and keeping his eyes forwards. He won't show weakness, nor will he allow the instabilities in his software to disrupt his current objective. He's going to talk to the deviant leader, then leave.

Connor stops a few feet away from Markus, giving the other android space and privacy to talk with another person. Nines looks at the 2nd android. She's an AP600 with short sandy hair and dull green eyes  Markus is reassuring her that something will be done about anti-android groups attacking her human boyfriend's apartment. Nines keeps an eye the two as they talk, making his body language as aloof as possible. If the watchers think that he doesn't care about them looking, perhaps their attention will be drawn elsewhere.

Markus glances over at Connor, his smile faltering for a split second when his eyes land on Nines. The deviant leader looks back at the sandy haired android, his passive smile back, albeit a little forced. "I promise that I'll bring this matter to the police's attention, but it might take a while for them to be able to do anything about it since they're spread so thin." 

"Of course, thank you." The second android leaves.

Nines straightens his back as Markus approaches. Despite being taller, stronger, and much faster, Nines can't help but feel slightly intimidated by the deviant leader. His brow furrows slightly. If Amanda were in control, he wouldn't even feel the slightest hint of emotion. He supposes this is considered normal behavior now, but it goes against everything in his programming. 

"Hi, Connor. It's good to see you again. How is Hank doing? " Markus manages to peel his eyes off of Nines for just a second, 

"He's fine, but he would be better if he would follow the diet I gave him." Connor smiles, then glances at the androids watching the trio. "Can we, uh, take this somewhere more private?"

"Of course," Markus looks back at Nines. "Let's go to my office."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Remember, I looooove reviews, so please give me some constructive criticism or just leave your opinion in the comments. It helps a lot!


End file.
